Photo-Negative Mickey/Gallery
Gameplay Remastered 1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey on the title screen. 2.png|An image of Photo-Negative Mickey that flashes on the title screen every so often. NOPE.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey in the crash screen after pressing ENDgame in remastered 1.0 (click to animate if you do not suffer from epilepsy attacks). Cam3 nontex.png|Early render of Character Prep 1 with Photo-Negative Mickey and Disembodied. Cam1 pnmickey.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area. PNMICKEYJUMP.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's jumpscare from remastered 1.0. pnmk_office.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey attacking the player while Hiding in remastered 1.0. Mickey Gameover.png|The Game Over screen. Gold2 updated.png|The Golden Photo-Negative Mickey Trophy. Output mm0ndv by puritysin-d8yzw64.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's title screen jumpscare from remastered 2.0. Pnmickey.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey's jumpscare from remastered 2.0. 34.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Lounge. loungeheads.png|A rare screen in Remastered 2.0 were PN Mickey's head (Along with the other suits heads) appear in the lounge. 79.png|Photo-Negative Mickey standing up in Character Prep 1. 83.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer with Goofy's head. 2-.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Office on the left side. 126.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Office on the right side. 10.png|Photo-Negative Mickey lying down in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. PNM Look up Left.gif|Photo Negative Mickey looking up from the Left Side of the Office. PNM Look up Right.gif|Photo Negative Mickey looking up at the Right side of the Office. Mickey Eyes.gif|Mickey's human eyes which show on the main menu Meat Freezer flash with Mickey.gif|Photo Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer Mickeydown.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey hiding down the screen. Remastered 1.0 Cam3.png|Photo-Negative Mickey laying down in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. Cam3 pnmk.png|Photo-Negative Mickey standing in Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. Cam5_pnmk.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Bathroom. Cam2_pnmk.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Meat Freezer. Cam6_pnmk.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Lounge. Cam1_pnmk.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Staff Area. officepnmA.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Office at the left (first position). officepnmB.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Office at the right (second position). Mickey and SuMouse.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey in The Office with Suicide Mouse. File:PN_mickey.png|Photo-Negative Mickey's Face that appears before the Title Screen appears. Original CAM 4.png CAM 4vPN.png CAM 6vPN.png CAM 3vPN.png CAM 7vPN.png CAM 1AvPN.png CAM 1BvPN.png Untitled.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the original title screen. Mickey Original Menu 1.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the Screen Mickey Twitch 3.png|Photo-Negative Mickey twitching Mickey taking head off.png|Photo-Negative Mickey taking his head off idlemenu.png|Photo-Negative Mickey looking when idle on the Menu TITLEJUMP.gif|The menu jumpscare, which plays after staying idle. Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|The menu jumpscare, which plays after staying idle(Transparent) ''TGsEE Sl6qwyU.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with human eyes as seen in ''TGsEE. TBmEE-4.png|Photo-Negative Mickey taking his head off. Miscellaneous Easter_Egg_Time!.png|The photo used by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez in one of his DeviantArt post asking for easter egg ideas. PN_Mickey_Message_Version.png|Photo-Negative Mickey as seen in Matthew's message. Welcome to the family by anart1996-d8f8d0w.png|Photo-Negative Mickey with all of the other Suits in one of the game's teasers. Five Nights at Treasure Island.jpg|Photo-Negative Mickey as seen in the game's promotional artwork. Abandoned by Disney.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey as seen in Abandoned by Disney. download (23).jpg|The original Mickey Mouse. NormalPNMTrailer.png|Photo-Negative Mickey as seen in the Five Nights at Treasure Island Trailer #1. DistortPNMTrailer.png|Shade Photo-Negative Mickey in Trailer #1. DistortPNMCloserTrailer.png|Shade Photo-Negative Mickey, closer to the screen. Trailer by anart1996-d8o0was.png|Photo-Negative Mickey in the teaser for the trailer. Gold Mickey trophy.gif|A Golden Photo Negative Mickey Trophy Platinum Figure trophy.gif|A Platinum Figure holding Photo Negative Mickey's head PicsArt_1448288331343.jpg|The original Mickey Mouse, in photo-negative.|link=Animated_PN_Mickey_Mouse Category:Suit Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Antagonist Category:Suits